Life After the One
by Sweetkillaz
Summary: The story picks up after the wedding. This is just my version of America's life after the selection. Please Rate and Review Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The moment I have been waiting for is finally here. I am finally Mrs. Schreave. I still can't get used to calling myself that because it feels like it's not real. Just yesterday I was kneeing Maxon in the thigh or the groin as he would like to say and the next moment he was taking a bullet for me. Now here we are on our wedding day and I'm married to my one and only_ Maxon Calix Schreave_ or as he will want me to address him _My Beloved Rock God_. I chuckled at the thought of that nickname he told me about all that time ago. As I'm sitting at the table thinking about all of this, Maxon pulls me away from thoughts with a kiss.

"What are you thinking about my dear?", Maxon says with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Just because I'm your wife now doesn't mean you can call me your dear.", I said with a light giggle.

From the first time I meet Maxon, I never liked that name and I won't start liking it now. That was what he used to call all of the Selected girls. I wanted a different nickname so I would be different in his eyes. His perfectly dreamy brown eyes.

"Honestly I was just thinking about our past and the struggles we went through to get here."

Neither of us could forget those painful moments we shared. The day Maxon found out about my ex, Aspen was the worst day of my life. Although the flame for Aspen had completely burned out by then, I still had never told Maxon who Aspen was to me. Like always, this blew up in my face. I almost lost Maxon twice that day, first to Kriss and then to a bullet he jumped in front of to save me.

"I wouldn't change anything because now I have you and only you darling. Well, there is one thing I would change."

"What would that be Maxon?", I asked with a nervous look in my eye.

"I would go back and make this reception as short as possible. I can't wait to get you completely alone tonight.", He breathed into my ear with a heavy sigh.

As he said this, my face turned bright red at the thought of what we would be doing tonight. I had my moments with Aspen, but nothing could compare to my desire for Maxon. It was an uncontrollable desire that only grew more each day. I almost gave in and left the reception right then and there, but I knew we had to stay a little bit longer.

"Just a little bit longer my King", I whispered back to him. I gave him a quick peck on the lips to settle him down. At least one of us had to remain in control.

Just then my mom and May came up to talk to us.

"I can't believe you finally got married.", my mom said with tears in her eyes.

It was especially hard for her after dad died, but each day she has slowly been getting back to her old self. My mom along with May and Gerad are moving into a house right outside the palace. It feels nice to know my mother will be close by now.

"Ames, You look so beautiful. I am so happy for you right now. Maxon don't you mess this up."

As May said this, she was jumping between the roles of proud sister and overprotective sister. Both Maxon and I had to laugh at May's outburst.

I can't wait to see May on her wedding day. I knew for a fact that both she and a certain prince, Prince Jabari had crushes on each other. Luckily for May, Prince Jabari and his family would be staying with us for awhile as we worked out trade agreements between our two countries. Egypt is a new up and coming kingdom so its necessary to get on their good side now.

"Darling, I think it is time to go.", Maxon impatiently said beside me.

I agreed with my husband, but I didn't want to leave until I saw Marlee. Before the wedding, we made Marlee and Carter a part of our personal staff to send a clear message. Maxon and I want to make this nation into once strong nation it was. To do this, we had to get rid of the one thing that was holding our nation back, the caste system.

I finally spot Marlee and Carter talking to Lucy and Aspen on the other side of the ballroom. I walk over there so I could say goodnight like I had done with all of my other guests.

"What are you still doing here Ames? I thought you two would have left a long time ago. Don't you two have more important things to do then stick around?", Marlee said while winking at me.

"I just wanted to say goodnight before we left.", I said while my face quickly became the color of my hair.

"Well by the way your husband is looking at you right, we won't be seeing you two for the next two weeks." Marlee said without missing a beat.

As if on cue, Maxon came to whisk me away to our room.

"I'm sorry darling but I couldn't wait anymore."

"That's fine by me." I whispered almost inaudibly.

As we walked up the stairs to our room, all I could think about was Maxon. It still feels so unreal that I'm here with him right now.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were finally alone with just each other. As soon as the door closed behind us, I decided that I would help Maxon out by prompting him to help me take off my dress.

It seems that I wasn't the only one nervous in this situation. It was nice to see him in this vulnerable position after having to continually put that mask on for other people. I silently promised myself to make sure that Maxon never put that mask on with me.

Maxon ended up behind me faster than I thought possible to undo the buttons on my dress. In the next second we were kissing while making our way to the bed leaving a trail of clothes behind us.

"I love you _America Schreave_.", Maxon kept whispering in between kisses. Nothing seemed more perfect than that moment.

As we became one, all I could think about was the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in a strange bed feeling very sore. As I looked around the unfamiliar room, my eyes rested on the man snuggling next to me. Everything suddenly becomes clear to me. I'm in Maxon's room. I can't help but blush as I look at his beautiful sleepy face. Last night was one of the greatest moments of my life. As if Maxon can sense that I'm awake, he starts to stir.

"Good Morning my beautiful wife." Maxon says in an extremely cute drowsy voice.

"Good Morning to you too handsome." I giggled as I curled deeper into his chest.

"What's the chance that I can keep you in this room the whole day?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Before I had a chance to answer him, there was three loud knocks coming from outside the door. All we could hear was a clearly intoxicated person calling from the other side.

"Maxon, I know that you are in there. Please come out so I can show you what it feels like to be loved by a real woman." Clearly this voice came from no other than Princess Daphne of France. This girl was borderline crazy and made sure that I knew that I was a home wrecker every time I saw her. I didn't want to invite her to the wedding but Maxon told me to invite her anyway due to our alliance with France.

"I'm so sorry America." Maxon kept whispering to me while muttering curses about Daphne under his breath.

"I can't believe this girl is still trying to get me after all this time. I literally got married yesterday and this is what she does."

I could clearly see Maxon's anger rising by the minute and I did the only thing I knew to calm him down. I planted a slow and passionate kiss on his lips to remind him of the most important thing in that moment. I could see a silent war raging in his eyes after that kiss, but eventually he got up to deal with the problem at hand. After he put on some clothes, he went to the door to confront Daphne.

"I don't know how you got up here Daphne, but I made it clear several times now that I am completely in love with America. I never had feelings for you and I will never have feelings for you." He said directly to her face.

Before Daphne had a chance to respond, Maxon turned to the guards standing by to tell them to take Daphne back to her room and to make sure she stays there until the end of her visit.

"Well, I don't think this day can get any more exciting ." I said to Maxon as he quickly made his way back to my side as soon as Daphne left.

"Let's hope so my darling." Maxon said as he gave me another quick kiss on the lips. "Unfortunately, now we have to get up and get ready for the day." Maxon said with a pout.

"It's okay Maxon. We have a lot of work to do anyway. The country won't run itself you know." I said with a wide grin on my face.

At that point, I got up and went to my adjourning room. Maxon wanted me as close as possible but still have a room to call my own. My three faithful maids, Lucy, Anne, and Mary that have been there for me since day one were walking around adjusting things as I came through the door. Fortunately for me, all of my original maids had survived that horrible attack that caused King Clarkson and Queen Amberly to lose their lives.

As soon as they saw me, all three came rushing at me to help me get ready for the day. They put me in a knee length, short sleeved, cream colored day dress. It was absolutely gorgeous on me and just light enough to keep me comfortable. Long gone are the days that I would turn to pants before I would put on a dress. With Lucy's nimble fingers, my hair was done into an elegant up do in no time.

As soon as I was done getting ready, Maxon came to escort me downstairs for breakfast.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Mer."

"You don't look half bad yourself my love." I responded with a grin that seemed to not want to leave my face.

As soon as we entered the dining hall, everyone stood and bowed to us. I will definitely have to get used to people doing that. I scanned the room for signs of my family and the first thing I see is my little sister, May. It seems like Prince Jabari has taken a seat next to her and is whispering something to make her giggle. Maxon and I, make our way to our seats so everyone can began eating.

The king and queen of Egypt look over at their son and can't help but smile at the nice, beautiful girl that he has decided to court. I can't help but smile at the scene unfolding before me. The prince seems like a decent boy and May has never smiled this much since dad died. It's good to see her having fun again.

The king and queen of France come over to us to apologize for their daughter's actions this morning.

"We are extremely apologetic for what happened this morning. Daphne told us that she wanted to go for a walk. We did not know that she got drunk and went to your room until she was escorted back to our rooms by the guards." Unlike Daphne, her parents were actually kind.

"Its fine as long as she stays away from me and more importantly my wife." Maxon said with the voice of a king.

After breakfast, things seemed to run smooth the rest of that day. Silvia had me in training to be a proper queen and Maxon was in meetings the whole day. However at the end of the day, we both melted into each other's arms and fell asleep whispering sweet nothings to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you really have to go Jabari?" May said to Prince Jabari while on their date.

"I'm sorry May but it has been a year and now it's time for my family to go back home. You know you could come with me. " Jabari said with a hopeful smile on his face.

May knew she had strong feelings for Jabari, but she wasn't sure if she could just leave her whole family behind. This was a big decision and she needed time to think about it. America might understand because she just got married herself. Her mother on the other hand won't want her to leave.

"I just don't know Jabari. Can I think about it first?" May said with some hesitation.

"Sure take all the time you need but I will need an answer in 4 days. We will be leaving for Egypt in 5 days. I love you May so I will respect any decision you make."

As soon as Jabari finished speaking, he planted a quick but passionate kiss on May's lips. Unbeknownst to the teens, America had heard the entire conversation. She was furious at the prince for trying to take her sister away, but at the same time she knew that she could not stop true love. If that were the case, then she and Maxon wouldn't have made it. Their love lasted through all of their trials and still remained strong. America didn't get more time to dwell on these thoughts for she fainted in the flowers around her.

"Where is Queen America?" Maxon said to a guard while he was sitting in his meeting with the other sovereignties. He was getting worried because no one had seen her since breakfast that morning. She was known to be late sometimes but never late like this.

"All of the guards are searching for her Your Majesty." One guard announced to the conference hall.

"This meeting is adjourned." Maxon said with as much authority as he could muster. Luckily for him, all of the real work had been done and he already signed the alliance. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could so he could find his America.

"I love you too Jabari, but I still need time to think. Wait, do you hear that?" May turned her head around only to see her sister fainting in the flowers only feet away from them.

"Guards! Queen America has fainted! Call a doctor now!" Prince Jabari shouted across the garden.

May was in hysterics over seeing her sister face down in the garden. If Jabari hadn't been there May wasn't sure if her sister would have gotten the help she needed so quickly. Either way America was now been carried away to the palace doctor on a stretcher.

"Where am I?" America thought to herself as she tried to come out of the deep fog she was in. The last thing she remembered was May and Jabari kissing in the garden. Now her she was on her back being wheeled some place.

On his way to look for his wife, Maxon ran into America being carried to the palace doctor.

"America! My sweet America! What happened to you?" Maxon said as he ran up beside the stretcher carrying his very pale looking wife.

America's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her husband's voice. In an almost inaudible whisper, America called out to Maxon before passing out again.

"America, Please come back to me!" Maxon said pleadingly to America. He hadn't let go of her hand from the time she entered the infirmary.

"Doctor, what is wrong with my wife?"

"Well, your majesty I'll have to run a few tests before I'll have a response to your question." Dr. James was one the best doctors we had on staff. She had been there for me to treat my wounds after my father whipped me. Out of all the people here, I trust that she will make my America better again.

"Come back later your majesty. I will have the test results then." Dr. James said as she lead me out the door.

I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor quietly beeping in the corner and the face of Dr. James staring down at me.

"That was quite a scare you gave us your highness." Dr. James said with a chuckle.

I looked up at her trying to figure out why I was here in the first place. "What happened to me? Is everyone okay? Is King Maxon okay?" As if I couldn't control my emotions, I just started crying as I thought about all the things that could have gone wrong.

"Hold on Queen America, no one is hurt or in danger. You just had a fainting spell while walking in the garden. As for your health, you should be fine soon enough." She said with a slight grin on her face.

I still didn't understand what the doctor meant so I asked her to clarify what she meant. At that moment, Maxon burst through the doors. As soon as he saw me, he enveloped me in a hug so tight that I was swimming in his scent.

"Good, I was just about to send for you King Maxon. I have the queen's test results right here. The queen is experiencing the changes a female body goes through while getting ready for... " I didn't need to hear any more of what the doctor was saying.

"I'm pregnant?!" America blurted out. Maxon couldn't believe what he had just heard. He and America had always talked about having kids, but now that it was actually happening he couldn't have been more thrilled. This was his chance to be a better father than he ever had.

"Why did I faint? Is the baby okay?" America asked. Her blue eyes were a sea of concern and tears.

"The baby is fine and you fainted because you have not been resting well." Dr. James replied. America could not deny that she had not been sleeping well, with her work load and other wifely commitments, sleep had just not been a main priority for her.

"Do I need to make you two sleep in separate rooms from now on?" Dr. James said in a jokingly manner. This caused both monarchs to blush a fierce red.

"All jokes aside, Queen America you need to get your rest. You are one month pregnant and for this baby to be healthy that means you need to take care of yourself."

In that moment, America wanted to do nothing more but go upstairs and relax with her husband. Maxon seemed to pick up on this and proceeded to take America back to their room bridal style after Dr. James finished her examination.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby Maxon!" America exclaimed as Maxon put her down gently on the bed. Her excitement soon disappeared as she started feeling nauseous in that moment. In a blink of an eye, America was in the bathroom throwing up whatever was left of breakfast. Although Dr. James had warned her that this might happen, America was still not ready to deal with it yet.

Maxon quietly made his way over to his wife to comfort her as she kneeled on the bathroom floor. He was also excited about this new addition, but was concerned with the secret he found out this morning. How was he suppose to tell America now? That would have to wait for another day. Right now his main concern was taking care of his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Are you sure you weren't followed?" A mysterious figure said to the man walking into the dark room._

_"Yes, I came alone. Now tell me what you know."_

_"In time, your majesty. All will become clear." The mysterious figure said with an evil grin._

* * *

Maxon shuttered at the thought of the meeting he had several months ago. He had been trying to forget, but ever since the morning of the treaty signing, it had been on his mind. How could he have let it go on for so long? Why didn't he tell anyone about that meeting sooner? All of these questions and none of the answers. America picked up on the hesitation in Maxon's eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" America asked hesitantly. Maxon knew he had to answer America's question, but wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since they found out that America was pregnant, she was prone to get overly emotional about everything and anything. Dr. James made it clear to them both that America had to stay calm and well rested so this new news was not going to help their cause at all.

"Well... sweetie I need you to sit down for this." Maxon said as he began to explain everything that happened up until that moment. America was uncharacteristically quiet for 5 minutes until she let all of her emotions spill out.

"How dare you not tell me! First you meet with Kriss behind my back and now you have information that your father is still alive! What is wrong with you?" America was so angry at Maxon that she tried storming away, but the little prince or princess inside of her decided now was a good time to visit the bathroom.

"Stupid morning sickness." America whispered to herself as she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"That could have gone better." Maxon thought to himself as he chased after his wife. I should have told her earlier, but Kriss made it clear to him that if he told America... The thought was too painful for him to continue. Kriss wanted to meet with Maxon to tell him about the treat that was coming. She had explained to Maxon that the former king, Clarkson was still alive and was out for blood specifically Maxon and America's blood. Everything in Maxon's gut had tried to convince him that it couldn't be true. His father had supposedly died on that night he almost proposed to Kriss. There was no way he could have gotten out, but somehow he survived and now on his way to destroy Maxon's life.

"America, can I come in there so we can talk about this?" Maxon called out to her from outside the bathroom door.

The last thing America wanted to do was to see Maxon, but she wanted to hear the rest of this story first. America opened the door to see Maxon standing on the other side on the verge of tears. It pained her so much to see Maxon like this, but she couldn't get over the fact that he had kept this from her for so long. Secrets almost destroyed their relationship the last time so he must have a really good reason to have kept this secret for so long.

The silence between them was unbearable so Maxon began to speak first. "I didn't want to tell you because of what Kriss said would happen to you if I told you. She said she would... take... you... away... from...me." Maxon managed to choke out between sobs. The thought of losing America haunted his dreams to the point he would wake up just to see if America was still beside him.

Any anger America felt for Maxon disappeared as she saw her husband slowly breaking down in front of her. Although she wasn't happy about him hiding all of this from her, she understood why he did what he did. Everything he did was to protect her in his own way, but on her wedding day she made vows to stick by him no matter what. His burden didn't need to be carried alone. She was there to walk with him and share his burden. It was important that he realized that.

"Maxon, I'm not going anywhere any time soon." To reinforce this idea, America reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around her husband and bring him in close for a kiss. Maxon and America stayed in this embrace until they heard a knock at Maxon's door.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really going to go back with Jabari and his family." As May said this, she looked down at the engagement ring that now shone brightly on her hand. After America fainted, Jabari thought it was better to propose to May as soon as possible instead of waiting like he originally planned. He didn't want anything to keep them apart. He kept telling her that life was too short to not live it how they wanted.

"I'm going to be a princess!" May squealed with delight.

"My one and only princess." Prince Jabari called out to May as he entered her room. A blush couldn't help but creep onto May's face as she looked at her fiancée. As he walked into the room, the sunlight hit Jabari just right to make his hazel eyes sparkle. His slightly lighter than mocha skin tone seemed flawless no matter where he went.

"Did you tell your sister and your family yet?" Jabari asked his blushing bride-to-be.

"I sent a note up to America just a few minutes ago. Hopefully this won't put too much stress on America and the baby." May said in response to his question.

"I'm sure everyone will be very happy to hear our great news."

Before May had a chance to respond, Prince Jabari planted a slow and loving kiss on May's lips. That kiss seemed to melt away all of May's fears.

May's life seemed to be coming together and in that moment nothing could break her happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maxon went to answer the door. There he found a note for America and a note for himself.

"America, sweetie I think this is a note from May. I promise you this is about Prince Jabari wanting to marry May."

"Okay... I will go talk to her later, but what is the other note about?" America replied back to him.

_I never liked her from the beginning. I thought I whipped that into you but now I'll just have to make you see your error in a different way. You may have caught Kriss but my plans have just begun._

_Your Dearest Dad_

"Where did you get this letter?" Maxon yelled to guards standing outside the door.

"It was found outside the palace your majesty." The guards replied.

Although America was shocked by what she heard Maxon read, she knew she had to be the voice of reason in this moment. "Maxon, you need to calm down." Maxon's face flashed between anger, sadness, and worry. Maxon couldn't hear what America was saying though. In that moment, all Maxon could think about was how he was going to protect his family. He knew what his father was capable of doing. The only thing that mattered to him now was America and their unborn child.

"I need more guards to protect Queen America until further notice." Maxon said as he mentally shifted gears into king mode. America wanted to complain about this new decree, but she knew her husband was only trying to protect her in his own way. She was afraid of what Clarkson could do to her if he ever got close enough but then again she didn't know if she could handle the extra guards.

"We will have those guards for you at once your highness." The guard received his orders then left the sovereignties to their thoughts.

"We need to go see Kriss right now." America said as soon as the door closed behind the guard. Kriss obviously knew about Clarkson the first time around so she must know something now.

Maxon wanted nothing to do with Kriss right now. After all Kriss did threaten to do something to America had she found about the meeting all those months ago.

"Good thing for us that Kriss is still in the dungeon." Maxon said reluctantly. He did not want his wife to go anywhere near that woman.

"The dungeon? Why is she there?"

"You didn't think I could just let her get away after threatening you like that?" Maxon said. No one would get away with threatening his family especially not his own father.

"Well let's get going... after I use the bathroom one last time." America said with slight chuckle.

* * *

"Something big must be happening for the King and the Queen to come visit me." Kriss thought to herself as she saw King Maxon and Queen America approaching her jail cell. Clarkson had promised her the world as long as she got Maxon to fall in love with her. At first it was easy to go along with his plans, everything seemed to be working out in her favor. If only America hadn't gotten in her way, then she would have been queen.

"Tell us everything you know about my father now."

"Why should I tell you anything? I owe you nothing." Kriss knew she would gain nothing by not cooperating, but it still hurt being reminded of the life she almost had every time she saw Maxon.

"C'mon Kriss just end this now and we will send you somewhere nice to spend the rest of your life." America said to hopefully make Kriss talk.

"I will never be happy America. I want your life. The only chance I had flew out the door after I lost Maxon."

"We can help you if you help us Kriss." After a slight pause America said, "Maxon can you leave us alone for a few minutes."

Maxon turned to whisper "I refuse to leave my wife with a woman that wants to see her dead."

"Don't worry Maxon it will only take a few minutes."

Maxon knew his wife would not give up so he relented to giving her 5 minutes alone Kriss.

"Not a second more and if you need me I'll be back before you finish calling my name." Maxon said as he started to leave.

* * *

"Kriss, I truly want to help you but you have to give me something to work with. Just tell me what you know about Clarkson."

"Maxon was supposed to marry me not some lowly five like you. I was the only one fit to be Queen. The former king agreed with me too. So every time the Elite had a challenge, the king and I would look for a way to make you look bad. Luckily for us, you didn't need much help on that front."

America was fighting to stay calm through Kriss' speech. Everything Kriss was saying just made America angrier by the minute.

"The day of the proposal Clarkson had it set up for some assassins to come in and kill you so Maxon wouldn't try to propose to you. However, the Southern rebels snuck in and ruined those plans. Clarkson decided to fake both his death and Amberly's death to escape and regroup."

"Where is Amberly now? Why did you tell Maxon that his father was coming if you are on Clarkson's side?"

"Amberly is still alive but I don't know where she is. No one would tell me. I told Maxon because that was part of the plan. I was suppose to deliver the message to scare Maxon and then regroup but Maxon locked me up so I never got the chance to go back. If I remember the plan correctly, Clarkson said that he would be ready to attack in about 2 months from now."

"Why attack in 2 months?"

"He figured he would wait three years after Maxon became king to make his appearance again. You better watch your back America. He wants his throne back and is willing to do anything to get it back."

"Thank you Kriss" America said quietly. America walked back to her room as fast as she could. Maxon quickly caught up to his wife. Thanks to the wire America was wearing, he had heard the whole conversation too.

As soon as America made it back to her room, she flopped down on her bed and just cried.

"What are we going to do? He has Amberly. Will your plan still work?" America said between sobs.

"It has to work." Maxon replied.

For the next hour, Maxon just sat on the bed comforting his wife until she fell asleep. Once he was sure America was asleep, he made his way to a conference room. Aspen and Carter were already waiting for him.

"Now that we know that he still has my mom it changes the plans a little bit, but it's still going to happen. We are going to make sure my father stays dead this time."

* * *

**_Somewhere in an unknown location _**

"My dear it is time to wake up. We are going to visit your son now."

"Don't you dare hurt him Clarkson."

"Shut up Amberly. You're lucky to be alive right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Today is the day of the attack America." Maxon said to his still sleepy wife. He didn't want to leave his pregnant wife alone, but he knew that this was the only way to keep her safe in the long run. Today was the day that he would gain back his mother and finally get rid of his father. Maxon had an undercover team go in and find where his father was hiding. Thanks to Kriss' information, Clarkson's attack would never happen because Maxon was going to attack first.

America immediately got up when she realized what Maxon said to her. She knew about the plan, but she didn't like anything that would take Maxon away from her. America kissed Maxon with as much passion as she could muster in that moment. Since her husband was going to go on this mission, she wanted him to have something to look forward to when he came back. Maxon got the message loud and clear so he spent that whole morning loving his wife.

By the afternoon everything was ready to go. Maxon choose Aspen, Carter, and a handful of other guards to go with him. This was the best group of men that he could have chosen. Every one said their goodbyes one last time then set off.

* * *

May knew her sister had been busy the last couple of days, but this was her last chance to tell America before she left for Egypt. May walked to her sister's room and knocked hesitantly before entering. As she came into the room, she saw her sister staring at a picture of Maxon.

"America we need to talk."

America turned to face May and said, "I know what you're about to say and just know you have my blessing."

"Thank you so much Ames. You have no idea how much that means to me." May said as she wrapped America in a bear hug.

"Careful I'm pregnant here." America said with a grin.

"Oh.. sorry Ames, I was just so happy that you gave us your blessing. After the conversation I had with mom, I thought it would take longer to convince you that this was a good idea."

"Don't worry about it May I'm fine and of course I would give you my blessing. You and Prince Jabari were made for each other. Just don't forget about us here in Illéa. I expect a wedding invitation from you two."

"Don't worry Ames I could never forget about anyone here. As for the wedding invitation, expect one in the mail about 2 years from now. It will take awhile for everything to happen according to Egyptian traditions, but it will be worth the wait.

America and May continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon. The next day she saw her sister fly away to start her life as princess of Egypt. Of course their mother was crying, but it was happy tears. As America got back into her duties she couldn't help but think about what her husband was doing.

* * *

It had been two days and the group finally made it to the location where his father had been hiding out. The army his father had worked so hard to gather, disbanded easily with a few bribes. Most of the men there only wanted money anyway. The only thing left was to get Clarkson.

Maxon lead his group to the main room where he found his father talking to a small group of supporters while his mother was nowhere in sight. On Maxon's order his group quickly took care of the small group leaving Clarkson to Maxon.

"Are you here to get rid of me son?" Clarkson said in a mocking way.

"No, I'm here because I wanted to take you on a father-son picnic."

"Get out of here Maxon."

"Where is my mother?"

"Why should I tell you where she is?"

"Tell me where she is or else."

"Your mother is somewhere around here." Clarkson said without giving any more information.

"Mark my words father, I will find her and you will never touch me or my family again."

"Your family? You mean that average looking red-head? She is a horrible queen and you couldn't pay me enough to touch her with a stick."

With that comment, Maxon lunged at his father. Maxon clearly had the upper hand in this fight and quickly took care of father. Unbeknownst to Maxon, his father had stabbed him with some type of serum during the fight.

As Clarkson lay on the floor bleeding out, he managed to say "This may be an end to my life, but..." However, Maxon never got to her the rest of that statement because his father was finally gone. Although he was happy to finally get rid of this burden, he couldn't but feel sad that he had to kill his own father.

During the fight, Carter and Aspen took the rest of the guards to find Amberly. They quickly found her hiding in one of the adjacent rooms. Maxon had no time to catch up with his mother for they had to catch their plane quickly.

Once they were safely in the air, Maxon caught his mother up on his life with America. She was so excited to hear that she had a grandchild on the way. However he started to get a headache so he went to go lie down. By the time he got home, the headache got worse. Instead of meeting America like he planned, he went straight to the infirmary where he immediately passed out.

* * *

America was so excited to hear that her husband's was coming back today. She basically ran to meet Amberly and Maxon at the palace doors. By the time she got there, all she saw was Amberly. America ran to Amberly and wrapped her in the tightest hug that she could managed. After catching up with Amberly, America began searching for Maxon, but Maxon was nowhere to be found. One of the guards eventually told her that the king went to the infirmary for his headache. She rushed to the infirmary where she found her husband passed out in the back room.

* * *

Maxon heard some noise so he opened his eyes to see the source of the noise. To his surprise, a pretty red-haired woman with gorgeous blue eyes ran over to him. She kept saying how she was afraid that she would never see him again and that she missed him so much. As much as he wanted to remember this woman, he just couldn't.

America began to realize that something was really wrong with Maxon the more she talked with him. The whole time that she had been there, Maxon had just been staring at her. The onetime Maxon opened his mouth to ask a question, America's whole world fell apart.

"Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

America woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.

"Did you have that dream again America?" Maxon said with a concern look in his eyes.

"Ever since Kriss did that stupid trick, I always think about what could have happened if all of that were true."

America thought back to when Maxon read that note supposedly from his father. She couldn't believe Kriss was behind it the whole time. Kriss just wanted to get Maxon alone and away from her. Although America was happy that none of her dream was true, a small part of her wished that Amberly was really alive. The truth was that both of Maxon's parents were really dead and would never come back.

"Shhhhh... It's ok America. None of that stuff happened, I would never leave you or forget you, my beautiful wife.

"This would be easier to deal with if I wasn't pregnant." America was tired and felt sick all the time, but the work seemed to pile on more and more. Her doctor said pregnant women are more apt to have vivid dreams, but this was ridiculous. America hoped that the dreams would go away sooner rather than later.

"I know Ames, but I know something that might cheer you up. We only have one meeting to attend today, then we have the rest of the day to ourselves.

America's eyes brightened up at the prospect of spending alone time with Maxon. It had been awhile since they had any true alone time. Maxon had a meeting or America had etiquette lessons with Silvia.

"I will see you later for our date." Maxon said as he kissed America lightly on the check.

* * *

"Are you ready for our date America?"

"Yes, just give me one more minute." America called out from her room.

America may have been 5 months pregnant, but she still looked absolutely beautiful in her one shoulder, floor length peach colored fit and flare dress. It seemed as though she glided across the floor to Maxon's arms.

"I didn't think it was possible but you get more beautiful each day Mrs. America Schreave."

"Stop it Maxon, you are making me blush."

"How can I stop when I have you as a wife? I may say it a lot but it will always remain true. You, America are the most beautiful person in the world."

"Flattery already got you a child. What else do you want Mr. Schreave?" America said with a giggle.

"Just say that you will always love me, my dearest America."

"I love you more than all of the stars in the sky and that will never change Maxon."

"I know, I just love to hear you say it.

* * *

Maxon lead America down to the ballroom for their date.

"What are we doing in here Maxon?"

"It's for our date." Maxon said with a huge grin on his face.

The ballroom had been set so Maxon and America could dance the night away. There was a small band providing music in the corner and a table was set up for when they wanted dinner.

"It's beautiful in here." America said to Maxon as they were slow dancing to the music. In that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

"Do you want to go eat dinner now?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Maxon lead America to the table where the food was set up.

"This night has been wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better night. I know our little princess is jumping for joy from all this good food especially those strawberry tarts."

"I can't wait to meet my little one. You know she will be a daddy's little girl right?"

"Just don't spoil her too much."

"I won't have too when she has siblings." Maxon said with a mischievous smile.

"Siblings? Let's deal with the first one before we start talking about more children." America said with a grin on her face.

"I have one more surprise for you in the observatory."

In the observatory, Maxon had a small couch set up where he and America could sit back and observe the stars.

"Thank you for putting up with me all of this time Maxon. I don't know why you choose me at first, but I'm so glad you did."

"America, when I first met you I knew you were the one for me. Everything we went through has only made us stronger. This new addition to the family is just another chapter in our lives. Trust me when I say this, there is no one else I rather do this with."

From that point on, Maxon and America just spent the night in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: That is the last curveball I will be adding to the story for a few chapters. A quick recap: Maxon did meet with Kriss, Kriss sent the note to Maxon not his father, America dreamed all that stuff about Maxon's adventure. May and Jabari are now in Egypt. **

**Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate all of your reviews. If you have any more questions about the plot I will try to answer them. I would also appreciate name suggestions for a girl. **


End file.
